EAST Corp (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The Equestrian Arcane Systems & Technologies Corporation, or EAST Corp for short, is a defense contractor which worked closely with the Kingdom of Equestria during the Great War. Originally known as "Orange AeroGyros," EAST Corp existed as a small family airship business for centuries. Then, roughly a decade before the start of the Great War, Harvest Orange inherited control of the company when his father died. Once made CEO, Harvest Orange rapidly expanded the business by buying smaller corporations and turning Orange AeroGyros into a technology conglomerate. Being an adept inventor and business magnate, Harvest Orange formally reorganized the family business into the Equestrian Arcane Systems & Technologies Corporation. Harvest Orange traveled often, but otherwise would run day to day operations of the business from his secluded mountain estate, Naranjavilla. EAST Corp plays a major role in the plot line of Confessions of a Wasteland Pony, and makes appearances in Terminal Secrets and Wasteland Survival Guide. Technology & Divisions Rigid Airships While massively expanding its production divisions, the core business of EAST Corp was still in airship development. As Orange AeroGyros, most of the fleet production focused on smaller personal air balloons and medium-sized luxury yachts. Harvest Orange wished to build much larger ships, and began the purchasing and construction of several SkyDock shipyards to build rigid airships over 1000 feet long. The initial ship classes developed were large-scale cruise ships and high-freight cargo vessels. However, when the first rumors of war began to stir, Harvest Orange retrofitted one of the cruise ships into a war balloon. It would be a prototype of what they could do with zeppelin-sized weapons platforms. This first ship was re-christened the R.E.S. Gladius, and sailed on a promotional tour all over the kingdom. When war formally broke out with the Zebras, EAST Corp was commissioned to build several new classes of warships. Cargo ships like the R.E.S. Behemoth, and smaller ''Interceptor-class ''fast attack ships became more and more common over the course of the war. The large land area that make up Equestria's borders demanded a vast increase in aircraft, especially when rail lines could be easily damaged and put out of commission for weeks at a time. The final class of airship developed by EAST Corp were the ''Blue Moon-class ''stealth bombers, named in honor of the new ascendant monarch, Princess Luna. The four ships were built at EAST Corp's most advanced and heavily defended facility, Mare Island. Painted in dark blue colors, the ships disappeared easily into the nighttime sky. Talismans incorporated into the fuselage allowed the ships to fly almost silently and even become fully invisible for short periods of time. Complex signal jammers in the nose made the ships appear to be the size of a hippogriff to enemy radar. Sentineldroids With the advent of artificial intelligence and robotics, Harvest Orange devoted much of his personal time in the development of their series of Sentineldroids. There were several varieties and applications developed with each succeeding generation of Sentineldroid. The models that were mass-produced the most were: * Series 2-P "Peacekeepers" - very large workhorse-sized units, slow moving with heavy armor and anti-material weapons. * Series 3-C "WorkerBees" - construction units with multiple powertools, pegasi stallion in look with rocket-powered wings. * Series 4-T "TacticalOps" - mare-sized, multi-purpose, military-grade units with advanced alloy armor, fast maneuverability collapsible wings , advanced laser weaponry, and artificial intelligence. * Series 4-M "Medic" - visually similar to the Series 4-Ts, but with white enamel coated on their exterior armor segments. Designed to perform almost any and all medical functions, from diagnostics, to imaging, to psychological evaluation & medical history analysis, gene sequencing, surgery, amputation and prosthetic installation. Weapons Systems As part of the transition from private airship company to military contractor, EAST Corp had to create several new weapons development divisions. The first of these was established to build the large-scale armaments that would be mounted on the new fleet of war balloons. These would include various sizes of gravity bombs, rotary machine guns, large cannons, and laser batteries. Many of these would eventually be adapted for ground-mounted applications, the largest of which would come to be known as the "MARS Gun." The Magically-Accelerated Regional Support Gun is a fully rotational artillery piece with a range of over 50 miles. While it is very useful as an offensive weapon, being capable of firing balefire egg salvos, it is primarily a defensive weapon. Its speed, range, and arcane enchantments are specifically designed to intercept megaspells and enemy aircraft. At least four MARS Guns were produced prior to the Great War, three of which were located to defend EAST Corp's primary industrial facility, Mare Island. Along with the larger weapons, EAST Corp produced a series of smaller arms as well. Most of these were were purposed for use in the sentineldroids and weaponized sprite-bots. However, many of them had standard frames to be used by ponies or mounted on battle saddles as well. Operating System As a technocrat, Harvest Orange did not want any part of his business operations dependent on other companies or entities. For instance, all the metals used in rigid airship production were taken from mines that he owned. The materials were processed a foundries he operated and transported to production yards on rail lines or in airships that EAST Corp produced. Because of this hard-line stance on centralization, Harvest Orange bought several smaller firms to unite and develop the Integrated Magical Processor operating system that all EAST Corp technology would run on. With the operating system, EAST Corp produced their own terminals and wearable PipBuck substitutes called Gauntlets. The Gauntlets were sleeker than PipBucks, but less robust and more susceptible to energy blasts and larger ballistic rounds. With those three products standardized, he completely eliminated the need for any and all Stable-Tec products. Biochemical Division One of the many companies EAST Corp absorbed and integrated into its conglomerate was the burgeoning pharmaceutical firm, Ivory Laboratories. Ivory Labs was founded by three friends who met at Orchard University outside Whinny City. With EAST Corp's funding and resources they were able to expand Ivory Labs into many different projects. Bunker Construction After depleting the mines they had purchased, EAST Corp began experimenting more and more with underground, Megaspell-proof construction. Smaller competitors to companies like Stable-Tec Industries were purchased and quickly expanded thanks to EAST Corp's growing wartime financial capital. Several EAST Corp installations had basement levels added to them for post-apocalyptic protection. The crown jewel of this enterprise were the Special Material Command Outposts they were commissioned to build for the Equestrian military. Extremely Low Frequency Transmitters ELF Technology was based on the principle of using the magical spectrums to send long range communications between different arcane devices. The concept was initially compared to "rowing a boat up a waterfall, very useful, but impossible" but a critical invention created real results. Devices called "Dipole Modules" were constructed in an hourglass-like arrangement using matching pyramids of sapphire and ruby. The purity of the gems were essential, so only a few dozen of these devices could be built. But with specially enchanted cables, these modules could operate over large distances and communicate directly with spell matrices. The Ministry of Arcane Science was also dabbling in such technology but did not find the same overall success as EAST Corp. They transferred the project to the Ministry of Wartime Technology, who were able to produce a few working installations. Notable Characters & Locations * Harvest Orange - Founder and Chief Executive Officer of EAST Corp. * Valencia Orange - Harvest Orange's wife and Chief Operating Officer of EAST Corp. * Amber Horn - Born at Mare Island, one of the most capable post-war engineers of EAST Corp technology. * Amber Glow - Amber Horn's mother, capable programmer who was able to hack and re-purpose the systems of Mare Island. * Sparky - Amber Horn's father, hardware engineer who restarted the Mare Island Sprite-bot and weapon foundries. * Lymos, Vedius, & Nosio - Co-Founders of Ivory Laboratories, later absorbed by EAST Corp. Behind the Scenes * EAST Corp as a name is based on West Tek from the original Fallout Universe. * The EAST Corp logo takes design influences from the IBM & Ericsson logos. * EAST Corp first appears in The Duchess Horror . Crescendo Oratorio had such a hatred for Stable-Tec that he special ordered personal EAST Corp terminals for him and his family because they were one of the only other operating system options. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Technology Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Radio Plays Category:Audio Drama Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)